<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thrill of the Hunt by Salazar101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779084">The Thrill of the Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101'>Salazar101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree, Supernatural Creature Fucker for Hire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Choking, Face-Fucking, M/M, McReaper76 - Freeform, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Van Helsing McCree, tit fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is called out to fight a wraith deep in the woods.  However, he's more of a lover than a fighter, and now he has a supernatural partner to take all the heavy hits.  It's fine, Jack likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree, Supernatural Creature Fucker for Hire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thrill of the Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A really fun commission to continue this AU, if you want to know how Jesse ended up with Jack, read the first one.  If you don't care, this one makes just as much sense either way.</p>
<p>Tumblr: <a href="https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/">ohgodsalazarwhy</a><br/>Twitter:<a href="https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar"> NoviceSalazar</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wraith</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  Jack looked from their latest contract to Jesse, face in its typical scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the supernatural creature,” Jesse drawled.  He was driving the truck, Jack having driven the bulk of their trip to the northern forests of California, where redwoods towered over them as they drove the endless winding roads to their next destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack snapped back, “So? That doesn’t mean I know every goddamn one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse supposed that was true.  “Wraith’s’re...hmm... undead. Sorta.  Physical ghosts.  Or demons.  Or whatever you wanna call ‘em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shitty answer.  You don’t really know, do you?”  Jack’s deep, gravelly voice made the accusation sting more than it might of coming from someone else.  He had the unique ability to sound authoritative no matter what he was saying.  Sometimes Jesse wondered who he’d been when he’d been human.  Despite multiple probings, Jack refused to talk about his life before whatever had changed him into the creature he was now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how to get rid of ‘em,” Jesse countered defensively.  “‘Sides, reckon it’ll be a good test of your abilities.  Can you grab a ghost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you?” Jack barked, twisting to look out the window.  “Wish you’d just fucking killed me.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aww, you don’t mean that, Huckleberry,” Jesse said, reaching over to run his finger over the black collar around Jack’s neck, so tight it was more of a choker.  “We have a lot more fun than whatever you’d be doin’ in Hell right now,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack slapped his hand away, but Jesse caught his smirk. “Maybe.  After we finish this up I want to bend you over the tailgate and fuck you.  Wipe that smug look off your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse tipped the brim of his hat, “Dependin’ on how this job goes, I might want that too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their contract had been given to them all the way across the country, one more desperate person asking Jesse McCree to come out and solve their problems by killing whatever creature haunted them.  Except, Jesse didn’t always kill the monsters, sometimes, like Jack, you just had to find a way to tame them.  He always played it by ear as to what he did.  Maybe Jack would like a supernatural companion, much like some people got two dogs to keep each other company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse drove into the hills and finally stopped at a dilapidated old cabin just outside a nearby town that was probably well on its way to being a ghost town.  The request had come from a resident who said this creature was killing animals in the night and spiriting away townsfolk, their bodies never found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse got out of the car and stretched with a groan, back cracking.  He wasn’t fond of long trips like this, and had asked for even more money in exchange.  But flying with Jack would be a nightmare, so driving it was.  Already the atmosphere around this abandoned cabin was thick as cold molasses.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something</span>
  </em>
  <span> was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shivered and rubbed his hands over his arms, looking around as he walked over to Jesse and stood close behind him.  “Don’t like this feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reckon we’re bein’ watched,” Jesse said easily, climbing into the back of the truck to open the tool chest and get a few things out.  Another binding collar much like the one Jack was wearing, some silver chains, and a necklace made of tiny little bones that was deceptively strong.  When dealing with the undead, it was good to have many solutions at your fingertips.  Jesse had the silver chain hooked onto his belt, the binding collar around his wrist, and the bones around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t get any fancy protections?” Jack groused when Jesse came back all decked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna do fine, Huckleberry,” Jesse drawled, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhg,” Jack took a step away and wiped his cheek off.  He wasn’t one for affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now how about you knock on that front door there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since getting Jack to join him, Jesse’s job had been a lot easier.  He could take a hit as well as he could give a hit, and Jesse was more than happy to send him in first to save his delicate human rib cage a shattering.  Jack seemed to have bones made of steel, so even though he’d complain if something blasted him, it wouldn’t do any lasting harm.  All the danger Jesse had once had to face alone, he now had a partner like a brick wall that could fuck like a goddamn truck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse kept one hand on his trusty Peacemaker as Jack walked up the crumbling steps to the dilapidated porch.  He turned to give Jesse a look of anger then turned back around to slam his fist into the front door.  It crumbled to dust at the first hit, old wood shattering to crumble at Jack’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack glanced into the cabin then turned to look at Jesse, “No one’s home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be sure?” Jesse asked, not relaxing just yet.  He could feel a presence, he was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cabin</span>
  </em>
  <span> with no other rooms and--” Jack was cut off as darkness seemed to wrap around his mouth and then with a muffled yell he was yanked bodily into the inky blackness beyond the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack!” Jesse drew Peacemaker faster than a normal man could blink and ran up the rickety old steps to burst through the open door.  His eyes traced along the room rapidly.  Jack was suspended off the floor, black tendrils wrapped around his body as he struggled fruitlessly against their grasp.  Sitting in what could only be described as a throne was a man.  Jesse didn’t hesitate to fire, aiming right at his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like to kill monsters if he didn’t have to, but no one tried to hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack.  The silver bullet passed through the man’s forehead like he was made of smoke, shattering the wood just behind him.  Jesse yelped as tendrils grabbed him by the ankle and hoisted him off the floor as well.  Another one grabbed Peacemaker and tossed it with a clatter across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we have here?” the wraith rasped as he looked over them both.  “It’s been some time since I had visitors... or such delicious meals.”  He looked more or less like a man.  He was handsome, with dark skin made pallid, the facial hair on his chin was well groomed but the hair on his head was long, floating weightlessly around him as he sat on his throne of old wood, one leg crossed over the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m real sorry about shootin’ you,” Jesse said quickly.  The tendrils were wrapping awfully high up around his thighs.  He kicked out a bit before he was quickly turned upside down with a sound of shock.  His wide-brimmed hat landed on the floor below him and the bone necklace nearly fell off but he managed to catch it on his chin, breathing hard through his nose as he strained to keep it from sliding off.  With a clatter the silver chain unhooked from his belt and landed on the floor before it slipped between the floorboards and out of reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bet you are.”  The wraith sounded amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack groaned beside him but it was quickly muffled.  Jesse tried to glance over at him but he could only see the way the tendrils had wrapped securely around his waist, his arms tied behind his back and his thighs spread, legs bent under him as he hung there completely immobilized.  All his strength for naught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re protective of him.” The wraith cocked his head at Jesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse spared Jack another glance and decided to bet on both their lives.  “Him? Barely know him,” he said quickly.  “I was jus’ pickin’ up a hitchhiker on my way here.”  Jack’s sounds were muffled as he struggled fruitlessly against the tendrils.  Jesse couldn’t tell what was in his mouth, but he imagined it was another tendril.  “He don’t mean nothin’ to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” the wraith purred.  Jack was drawn closer to him and Jesse could finally see the way his mouth was filled with a fat, pulsing black tendril that looked slick in the dim light filtering through the foggy windows.  “So you won’t mind if I devour him first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse’s chest heaved as he struggled against his bindings.  His face was bright red from being upside down, and he was still straining to keep the bone necklace from sliding off his chin.  Still, he tried to fight his way free all the same.  The wraith just laughed at his attempts.  He turned away from Jesse and drew Jack in close, hands tipped with black claws wrapping around him as the tendril slid out of Jack’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wraith took a deep breath through his nose.  It wanted to devour their life, the only way it knew how, to fill the gnawing emptiness inside him.  The wraith’s claws sank into Jack’s chest over his heart, but instead of blood, fire rushed from the wounds with a ferocity that blasted a hole in the ceiling.  The wraith wailed as he was engulfed, Jack howled in pain, and the tendrils dumped Jesse unceremoniously onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like he was inside a furnace as the cabin caught fire around them, the flames greedily devouring the dry old wood.  Jesse scrambled across the floor, grabbing and holstering Peacemaker before running towards Jack.  The flames pouring from his wounds had ceased, the holes in his skin completely gone like it had never even happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a fucking asshole,” he grit out, accepting Jesse’s help out of the burning cabin and into the mercifully fresh air beyond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You survived it better than I would have.” Jesse was gasping for breath as he looked over his shoulder at the growing blaze.  “Shit... you think we killed it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The roar started like a distant train but soon hit them both like a mallet to the chest.  Jesse and Jack were pushed into the dirt from the force of it, the redwoods around them creaking and waving as a great wind rushed violently from the direction of the cabin.  Even the truck rocked up on two wheels before falling back to all four as the wind died down and the roar faded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse peeked out from his crossed arms to see the flames gone and the wraith floating above the ruins of his cabin, his hair whipping around him in his fury.  “You DARE try to trick me?!” he boomed, his voice reverberating in Jesse’s rib cage like a bass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wasn’t gonna roll over for you!” Jesse yelled back, slowly pushing himself up.  “Now, I normally like to talk to a feller before things get violent, but you ain’t given us much choice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to turn you to dust, cowboy,” the wraith hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hungry, big boy?” Jesse cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he faced off against the wraith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?” Jack whispered, still laying in the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse ignored him, all his focus on the wraith.  “You been messin’ with the town, but how long is that gonna sustain you?  How long am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna sustain you?  Then what?  You’re the only thing out here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>miles</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll find a new town!” the wraith countered, he was slowly descending, until his bare feet touched the ground, though his hair was still flowing around him it had at least stopped whipping wildly with unconstrained fury.  If anything, the creature seemed... curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good.  Jesse could work with curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Jesse said shortly.  “I dunno when you died, but there ain’t many towns like the one you got near here.  That place is nearly as dead as you are, an’ any other town?” Jesse whistled and shook his head.  “Partner, reckon you’d have a hard time.  I ain’t the only hunter in the world, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only hunter who’s willin’ to work things out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you call it?” Jack hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Jesse snapped from the corner of his mouth, giving Jack a small kick in the leg.  “Look, before you go... doin’ whatever it is you’re plannin’ on doin’, jus’ hear me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the very least, the wraith appeared intrigued rather than furious.  “I’m listening,” he said slowly, taking a few steps forward but stopping about ten feet away from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse let out a long breath of relief.  “You feed on life,” Jesse said, “but that ain’t exactly a renewable food source, I mean, jus’ ask Jack.  It gets you caught eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t feed on life force.” Jack sounded offended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you were killin’ people so I reckon the semantics don’t matter so much!” Jesse snipped at him.  Was now really the time?  “But the way I see it, there are lots of different </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinds</span>
  </em>
  <span> of life energy, so what if you came with me an’ Jack, help me out with my business, an’ you’ll get all the energy you could want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wraith just stared for a moment, arms crossed over his chest.  “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sex,” Jesse said bluntly.  “An incubus can do it, why can’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...” the wraith seemed to think about it for a moment, a look of introspection on his face.  “I’ve never tried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t hurt to try, will it?” he purred, taking a daring step forward, holding his hand out.  “Take us for a test drive, we’ll show you how good it can be.  I get plenty of work, you ain’t ever gonna be bored or hungry again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he gets the negotiation and I get the collar?” Jack groused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wraith’s eyes slid off Jesse to Jack.  “He’s got a good point... are you going to collar me too, like I’m your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he hissed out that last word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never!”  If Jesse could physically strangle Jack he might’ve.  Was he making this even more dangerous on purpose?  Was this payback for something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t, would you?” Tendrils were crawling out of the shadows and Jesse flinched as they started to curl over his body.  One slid over his wrist to the binding he had wrapped around himself, wiggling under it to then rip it off.  “You wouldn’t use this on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never, I jus’ wear it all the time, you never know when you need it,” Jesse lied quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tendrils curled around the binding and tore it in two like it was made of tissue paper.  “Well... if you’re telling the truth then this isn’t much of a loss,” the wraith whispered, lips curled into a pleased smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah...” he muttered.  Jesse had to refrain from reaching up and touching the necklace, it was all he had left as a binding tool... and it worked a lot differently than the collar.  He wanted the wraith to come with them, but he wasn’t stupid, he wouldn’t have an uncontrolled undead wandering around beside them anymore than he’d let an uncontrolled Jack wander around.  It simply wasn’t safe.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bones hadn’t been his first choice, but now they were looking like his only choice.  Assuming the wraith didn’t know their power... which, he didn’t seem to.  He was looking very smug having destroyed the binding.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you got a name?” Jesse asked, twitching as a tendril curled around one of his arms and pinned it to his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may call me the reaper,” the wraith said, stepping in to cup Jesse’s cheek gently, looking him over the same way a rancher might appraise a new breeding stallion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suits you,” Jesse said, trying not to swallow and give away how nervous he was.  Reaper’s thumb brushed over his cheek before his hand slid down to cup the side of his neck.  He was touching the bone necklace, if he was going to rip it off or strangle Jesse with it, now would be the time.  Instead he bypassed it to run his hand down his broad chest, over the various belts and buckles on his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am intrigued by your offer... to travel and feed, to leave this place behind.  But how do I know I can even feed on you.  I should like a taste now, before I make a decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jesse said, glancing down to watch how Reaper’s hand rested on his belt, fingers curling around the buckle at the front but making no other move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhg!”  He turned to see Jack being physically picked up by the tendrils again and dragged forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you?  Do you have a say in this, or are you really just his dog?” Reaper asked, free hand coming out to touch along the biggest scar bisecting Jack’s handsome face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m no dog,” said Jack coldly, staring defiantly into Reaper’s face, “but I do bite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper laughed, trailing his hand down to Jack’s lips, just resting his fingers there a moment.  Jesse had to admit that watching them together, two gorgeous men, was a treat.  Assuming Reaper didn’t change his mind or Jack didn’t find a way to turn on him even with his collar on, this could be fun.  “Alright,” he purred, pushing his thumb into Jack’s mouth, dark eyes narrowing when Jack immediately began sucking on it.  “We will try it your way, hunter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse reached out to Reaper, feeling very bold as he curled his fingers at the back of his neck to haul him into a kiss.  He was cool but not freezing, a pleasant contrast to Jack who was always hotter than a normal man.  Reaper leaned into it, the hand that was curled around the buckle of his belt now pulling it open as they kissed.  Jesse groaned into the kiss, cock stirring as a cool hand slid into his open pants to rub at him through his underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So many choices,” Reaper purred as he felt along the shape of Jesse’s cock.  “It has been some time since I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>choices</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lemme make a suggestion to you.” Jesse, gripped his wrist and pulled his hand out of his pants, as much as his cock didn’t like that.  “Jack over there? Ass like a furnace, an’ he’ll fuck like a truck.  He always complains I ain’t strong enough to fuck him as hard as he needs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tentacles around Jack shifted, drawing a deep groan out of him as his legs were spread wider.  Almost as if it were involuntary because Reaper only had eyes for Jesse at the moment.  “Are you suggesting I fuck him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I reckon between you an’ me we can finally tire Jack out properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” Jack grit out.  He was arched in mid air, tentacles sliding over him, tearing away his clothes.  Jack looked like a work of art all trussed up in mid air like this, his back arched so his chest stuck out, nipples hard points as the tentacles slid over them.  Jesse walked over to him, running his hand over his muscled stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous, Huckleberry,” he murmured, bending over to give Jack a kiss.  A tentacle tickled along their lips and then slid between them.  It was slick but tasted like nothing as they kissed around it, Jack ravenous despite his complaining.  Jesse pulled back, watching the tentacle wriggle past Jack’s lips for him to suck on like it was a cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand tangled in Jesse’s hair, pulling to tilt his head back so lips could trail along his throat.  Reaper hummed against his skin.  “I can feel it... warming me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse let out a short breath, relaxing against the body behind him.  Energy was energy, and for supernatural creatures there was more than one place to find it.  That being said, it was good to know it was working.  Jesse would have hated to kill him.  He reached back, running his hands over Reaper’s thighs and then up to grope at his cock through his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack made an angry sort of sound around the tentacle in his mouth, glaring up at them as he struggled fruitlessly against tendrils holding him spread and suspended before them.  Jesse cooed because he knew it’d drive him up the wall and leaned over to kiss his forehead.  “Are you feelin’ neglected, Huckleberry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack growled, his teeth were digging into the tentacle in his mouth, but despite how squishy they felt it was clear no matter how hard he clenched his jaw he couldn’t bite through one of them.  Nor did it seem to hurt Reaper, who was watching them both hungrily, hand trailing up and down Jesse’s spine idly.  He pulled his cock out of his underwear and as if reading his mind Jack was lowered down far enough that Jesse could just stand there and let his balls rest on Jack’s forehead with his cock over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I give you somethin’ else to suck on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper moved away, silent as the grave, and drifted between Jack’s spread thighs.  The tentacle slid out from his mouth and wrapped loosely around his throat.  All of them were curling and sliding over Jack’s naked body, some of them flicking his nipples while two more were curled around his cock and balls, even more had his thighs spread and his legs bent under him.  Trussed up all nice for the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tease me,” Jack grit out, eyes nearly crossed as he tried to stare at Jesse’s cock as it rested over his cheek.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never.”  He tilted Jack’s head back and pushed his cock between his lips, groaning as he finally got a wet mouth around him.  So fucking hot as always, and he was sucking at Jesse’s cock like it was greatest treat known to man.  Jack let out a muffled sound of pleasure, spit dripping from his lips as he slurped and sucked around Jesse’s shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really likes that.”  Reaper marveled.  His hands were tracing along the scars criss-crossing over Jack’s strong stomach and he was grinding against his ass, though he hadn’t pushed in just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tellin’ you,” Jesse said a bit breathlessly, hips rolling to fuck Jack’s tight throat, “you ain’t ever gonna be hungry again if you go with us.  Jack can’t get enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper let out a sound somewhere between hungry and thoughtful.  His clothes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>smoking</span>
  </em>
  <span> gently, fading away as if they had been made of black fog this entire time.  Reaper’s body was gorgeous, marred only by a massive scar on his belly that cut a jagged path down past where Jesse’s eyes could follow.  He didn’t seem to notice, or perhaps care, about Jesse’s blatant staring.  Instead, he was guiding his cock into Jack’s hole, expression one of concentration and almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapture</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he thrust in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot,” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse thrust deep down Jack’s throat, feeling him swallow as his body practically thrummed with pleasure between them.  Jack’s cock was red and swollen, precum forming a puddle on his twitching stomach. A tentacle smeared it around as it tightened around Jack’s cock, pumping it by undulating around him.  Jesse couldn’t tear his eyes away, choking Jack on his cock as he pulled back just as Jack came so he could hear him cry out. Hot cum splashed over the tentacles but they didn’t stop squeezing and stroking, and Jack didn’t go soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re gonna wear you out,” Jesse breathed, thrusting back down Jack’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tentacles held Jack still for them, Reaper pounding into his ass with soft gasps and moans of pleasure, his hands on Jack’s hips.  Jesse fucked his mouth, balls slapping against his forehead as spit made a mess over Jack’s face.  And the whole time he was worked over by Reaper’s writhing tentacles, stroking, pinching, squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse pulled back with a gasp, he was getting close but didn’t want this to end. He crawled over Jack’s head, grabbing his pecs to start fucking his chest, letting his cock slide between his muscled pecs, using Jack’s spit and cum as lube.  Reaper leaned forward and caught him in a sloppy kiss, tongue pushing past his lips and taking control of it.  Jesse just let it happen, whimpering as Jack’s hot tongue was suddenly lapping at his asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jesse moaned, grinding back against Jack’s mouth between thrusting along his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wailed as he came again, and now his cum was hitting Jesse, as if the tentacles were aiming for him as they jerked Jack’s cock.  “Jesse! Jesse!” Jack squirmed below him, whole body shuddering as the tentacles just kept working at him.  Jesse pulled away from Reaper and shoved his cock back between Jack’s lips, now mercilessly fucking his mouth, chasing his orgasm.  He’d never heard Jack wail like that before and it was was the hottest fucking thing in the world, to know what Jack sounded like when he was losing his fucking mind.  Jesse scratched over Jack’s chest and hissed when the heat rushed through his entire body, balls drawing up tight as he spilled down Jack’s throat.  So deep that Jack didn’t even have to swallow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse had to pull back as the pleasure went a little sharp in his gut, cock dripping as he rubbed it over Jack’s face, wet with spit and maybe some tears.  He was panting and licking over Jesse’s cock whenever it dragged over his lips. Reaper was still going, long hair hanging in his face as he watched them unblinkingly, hips slapping loudly against Jack’s skin.  Jesse met his eye, still lazily rubbing his softening cock over Jack’s face, feeling the way he whimpered and moaned below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper dropped his gaze and then his eyes were slipping shut.  Jack was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span> below them, straining against the tendrils holding him suspended, cock still being stroked until a little more cum was spurt from the swollen head and Jack nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobbed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Jesse reached up, fingers curling around the bone necklace, watching Reaper like a hawk as he neared his own end.  A few more hard thrusts and he was curling over Jack’s body with a snarl, shivering with pleasure and hair whipping about his head though there was no wind to speak of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse let him have a moment, he was panting as his tentacles slowly uncurled from around Jack’s poor cock and balls.  Before he could come down Jesse slipped the bones off from around his neck and threw them around Reaper’s.  He stepped back, tucking his cock back into his jeans and getting his belt tightened.  “Well, that was awful fun, weren’t it Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack just let out a wordless groan, sagging bonelessly in the grip of Reaper’s tentacles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Reaper asked, voice going a little cold as he touched the necklace of bones. Unlike Jack’s choker it seemed easy enough to remove, but the second Reaper tried his fingers slipped off it.  Again and again, until he was stumbling away from Jack, unceremoniously dropping him in the dirt as he struggled to rip the necklace off himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down now,” Jesse said, bracing himself for what he was sure was going to be a bad time, “it’s jus’ a little insurance.  I can’t have you comin’ with us unleashed, as it were...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper howled in frustration and threw his hands out towards Jesse.  A massive wind rushed forward, hitting him in the chest and physically lifting him off his feet.  Jesse slammed back into a tree with a grunt, but then so did Reaper.  He looked shocked, stumbling a bit over the ground as if he’d actually had the air knocked out of him.  Jesse wheezed out a small laugh.  “Wouldn’t do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, Reaper was in his face, hand wrapped around his throat to press him back against the tree.  However, whatever threat he was going to make was choked off as he choked Jesse.  He dropped him like he was a live coal, hands moving to his own throat.  “What the fuck did you do?!” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse wheezed and rubbed his throat, coughing a bit before he said hoarsely, “Jus’ a bit of insurance on my part, that’s all.  Woulda preferred the collar but you didn’t want that... so this is what we got, Reaper.  It ain’t so bad.  You ain’t compelled to do anythin’ but not hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...” Reaper looked a bit wild, eyes darting around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon now,” Jesse said gently, coming over to gently touch his shoulder.  “You come with us an’ get fed, have some fun...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wearily sat up on his elbows, he looked completely fucked out.  “Could we cut the dramatic shit? I’m fucking tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper turned on him.  Maybe he was developing a soft spot for his fellow prisoner because some of the tension leaked out of his shoulders.  “Alright...” he turned back to Jesse, a certain spark in his cold eyes.  “Beware, hunter... your pets obey you now but what about when they escape the yolk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse stretched, back cracking audibly.  “Oh, I reckon we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.  Now c’mon, everyone in the truck.  Whoever sits in th’ middle has to straddle the stick shift so ya’ll can fight over who gets the window seat.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>